


a work of art

by xxxtabix



Series: you and me [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, GTOP, M/M, Museum Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: "Why are you so nervous?"
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: you and me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921066
Kudos: 17





	a work of art

**Author's Note:**

> Words: body language - brigantine - to sue
> 
> Word count: 484

“Why are you so nervous?”

Jiyong’s gaze snaps back to Seunghyun as his deep, quiet voice fills the air right next to his ear. He can feel his skin tingle a little bit and the other’s lips didn’t even touch him. But he stands close, very close. Almost too close to Jiyong’s liking.

“What makes you think I’m nervous,” he mumbles back while his fingers unconsciously play with the cuffs of the soft sweater he is wearing. Once he notices it, he stops. Like being caught in the act.

Seunghyun’s lips twitch a little and he takes a small step back again, the corner of his lips tugging upwards in a lazy smile.

“For once, you’ve kind of abused your poor sweater for the last 20 minutes now and you keep on glancing around you.”

“Well you know why,” Jiyong mutters and puts his focus back onto the painting right in front of him. It’s a beautiful composition, a brigantine caught in the claws of the wild sea, a storm hanging above its head while in the far corner there is the hint of the sun breaking through the dark clouds.

Jiyong can hear Seunghyun sigh next to him but he doesn’t look up.

“Ji, you know that it’s only us here and a few other visitors in the other rooms that know us. No one will spill anything.”

At that, Jiyong finally casts another look in his boyfriend’s direction. And his body language says it all: he is relaxed. Jiyong really can’t get behind the why though. It’s usually the other way around when they’re in public together, with Seunghyun caring a little too much about who sees them.

But this here is Seunghyun’s safe space, Jiyong realises once the other man’s eyes flicker over and all Jiyong sees is pure joy, with a gleam of pleasure and satisfaction.

“If I find out anyone here is giving the dirt to the press, you can be sure I’m suing the shit out of them.”

An arm sneaks itself around Jiyong’s waist before he can protest. The warmth of Seunghyun’s body is slowly calming Jiyong’s nerves and he slumps against the taller man as if in defeat.

“Let’s just enjoy our time together without fearing an intrusive camera behind every hidden corner, okay?” Seunghyun whispers as his lips touch Jiyong’s forehead and linger there for a minute or two.

“I hate how you use my own words against me,” Jiyong grumbles and Seunghyun cackles while pulling the smaller man a little closer.

Jiyong’s heart flutters at the sound and okay, maybe he was being stupid right now and he should listen to his own words. They are together and everything else shouldn’t matter – in theory – so for now, he shuts his brain up and all the lingering thoughts of ‘what ifs’ with it.

All that matters is this man, right beside him and nothing else.


End file.
